


Talks and Hammers

by TheTinyFujoshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oikawa is a sweetheart, Some Fluff, The Talk, and mattsun is in love, hanamaki is hanamaki, very scary iwa-chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTinyFujoshi/pseuds/TheTinyFujoshi
Summary: Matsukawa notices Iwaizumi has been acting weird since he started dating Oikawa.





	Talks and Hammers

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Haikyuuu!!

Matsukawa drowned out the loud chatter and clinks of metal in the background and focused on the metal he was trying to reform. The layers of flower shaped copper laid flat after being hammered together. Matsukawa took his pliers and raised one of the metal petals to stand upright. He carefully bent the petal to his satisfaction before curving the tip outwards to copy the softness and delicacy of a real flower petal. He continued on with the other petals and then layers until he had a copper rose in full bloom. Matsukawa was ready to work in more details until hands wrapped around his head to cover his eyes. He sighed and put down his pliers.

 

“Tooru, how many times do I have to tell you to not sneak up on me while working?” Matsukawa pulled the hands away from his face and saw his boyfriend smiling that wide award-winning smile at him. Oikawa dipped down and planted a giant kiss on Matsukawa’s cheek and snuggled into his neck. Matsukawa didn’t have the heart to be upset with him.

 

“That’s so pretty,” Oikawa ignored Matsukawa’s question and focused on the copper flower he was working on.

 

“You think so?” Matsukawa held up the flower for Oikawa to have a better view. He gave it a look over himself making mental notes of the things he wanted to fix. Some of the petals were still a bit rough and needed work in Matsukawa’s opinion but Oikawa looked like he was more than satisfied with the first attempt, “If you want I can give it to you when I’m done of course.”

 

“Really?” Oikawa’s smile became even wider and grabbed Matsukawa into a hug from behind, “Yes, I want it. Thank you!” It was a bit of a shock for Matsukawa. He was still adjusting to this Oikawa. A few months ago Matsukawa knew Oikawa as nothing but a smart and sexy tease – the sexiest he’s ever met if he might add. He’s gotten to know other sides of Oikawa but only when Oikawa starts dating does he become an adorable lovey-dovey person who makes Matsukawa’s heart melt. Their relationship was still new so the surprise was there but who says he wasn’t enjoying it.

 

“Hey, keep it PG you two,” Hanamaki called them out from across the room. Matsukawa flipped him off and Hanamaki gladly returned the favour.

 

“Are you leaving soon?” Oikawa combed his fingers through Matsukawa’s black locks.

 

“Yeah, I can finish this up tomorrow. You ready?”

 

Before Oikawa could answer he was yanked back and torn away from Matsukawa, “Shittykawa, if you aren’t working then get out!” Iwaizumi let go of Oikawa’s shirt. They did have a small rule about non-members being in the room especially when they weren’t working or helping any of the members with their crafts but it was minor and only applied during their busy periods or when space in the room got tight. There were also certain people who became exceptions. Oikawa being one of them since the club loved his company but Iwaizumi was always strict with the rule when Oikawa came around.

 

 “I’m just checking on Issei, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa pouted. “We’re going on a date after this and I wanted to see if he’s ready.”

 

“Is that so?” Iwaizumi raised his eyebrow. Matsukawa could feel the muscles in his limbs getting cold when Iwaizumi looked at him with a particular kind of darkness in his eyes. This was also a new side of Iwaizumi that he was discovering. Iwaizumi shifted his eyes away and returned to his usual calm expression.

 

“Just, don’t cause any trouble,” Iwaizumi closed his eyes and smacked Oikawa in the back of the head.

 

“I never cause trouble,” Oikawa yelled after his best friend. Iwaizumi shook his head and ignored Oikawa in favour of returning to his work. “Gosh, he’s such a meanie sometimes.” Oikawa huffed. Matsukawa wouldn’t define Iwaizumi as mean. It was actually rare to see him shouting. Oikawa was just talented in bringing out that side of him. Iwaizumi was really kind and could be seen helping people out in the club a number of times. Less than a handful of people could get on Iwaizumi’s bad side and he thinks he’s one of those unlucky people.

 

“Issei?” Oikawa poked his side and distracted his attention on Iwaizumi, “You with me?”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Matsukawa nodded and smiled up at Oikawa.

 

“I need to go drop something off to one of my professors but it shouldn’t take long, will you be ready by then?”

 

“Yeah, nothing to really clean up,” Matsukawa shrugged.

 

“Great,” Oikawa dropped his head down to Matsukawa’s level and pressed their lips together for a sweet chaste kiss. “I’ll see you in a bit then.” Oikawa hurried out of the room.

 

“I told you to keep it PG!” Hanamaki yelled with a number of hoots and awws muffling his voice. Matsukawa held his head down and shuffled around his work area ignoring the teases his club members gave as best as he could. It didn’t go unnoticed how quiet Iwaizumi remained during the entire thing. He didn’t join in or try to stop it but Matsukawa doubts he the boy wasn’t listening in. It only fueled his worries that Iwaizumi has taken a sudden disliking to him. It sounded ridiculous when he said it out loud because he couldn’t think of anything he’s done to warrant it. They’ve been good friends for a long time but those dark glares no matter how subtle they may be, they spoke for themselves. Matsukawa’s patience was running thin and if Iwaizumi wasn’t going to make the first move then he would.

 

Matsukawa quietly approached Iwaizumi from behind. Seeing Iwaizumi hammer out a dented slab of metal he wasn’t so sure that it was the best move. “Uh, Iwaizumi,” Matsukawa called over the loud banging of the metal. Iwaizumi stopped the hammer and looked over his shoulder. At this point, Matsukawa had an entire conversation planned out in his head with different scenarios of how it can go but faced head-on with Iwaizumi’s cold stare he’s forgotten even the very question he wanted to ask.

 

“Matsukawa, take a seat,” Iwaizumi used the hammer to gesture to seat on the other side of the table. Matsukawa found his frozen legs moving towards the seat before his mind could catch up. He sat down and focused his attention on the scarps of metal on the table, scared he’ll once again be petrified by Iwaizumi’s glare. He started off with an uneasy laugh and scratched his chin, “Umm, have I done something to upset you Iwaizumi?”

 

“Not yet,” Iwaizumi placed the hammer down.

 

“So, I will do something to upset you?”

 

“That all depends on you, my friend.”

 

Matsukawa looked up for the first time since sitting down and frowned, “Sorry, I’m a bit lost.”

 

Iwaizumi shrugged and folded his arms, “Look Matsukawa you’re my good friend, one I appreciate and love hanging out with but Oikawa is my best friend and coincidentally you are now his boyfriend.”

 

The dots started to connect in Matsukawa’s mind and he felt like an idiot for not noticing before, “Iwaizumi hurting Tooru is the last thing I want to do.”

 

“I know,” Iwaizumi began, “you’re a great guy and I’m happy you’re the one dating Oikawa,” Matsukawa tried to speak up but Iwaizumi leans forward over the table and tower over him to cut him off, “but even great guys like you do stupid things.” Matsukawa swallowed back his words. He wasn’t facing a friend nor was he facing Oikawa’s best friend. Matsukawa was staring right into the black eyes of a ferocious beast who was [prepared to tear him limb from limb. “So, Matsukawa,” Iwaizumi backed off and picked up his hammer, “let’s say everyone gets a hammer in a relationship and you can either build with them or destroy.” Iwaizumi growled. “So, if you say a few hurtful words,” Iwaizumi slammed the hammer on the slab of metal and Matsukawa flinched, “or if you forget a date or anniversary,” Iwaizumi slammed the hammer down again, “or just throwing out that impossible scenario, if you cheat,” Iwaizumi gritted his teeth and brought the hammer down hard enough to flatten out the dent. Matsukawa gipped the ends of his seat till his knuckles where white. He could only manage a weak, shaky smile. Iwaizumi set down the hammer and released a breath. He observed the slab in front of him and nodded with satisfaction before pushing it to the side. He attempted to laugh to ease the tension, “Do you also get a hammer?” Iwaizumi reached over for a metal bar and bent it into a pretzel without a problem. “Right, you don’t need one.” Matsukawa voice shook.

 

“Don’t worry, Matsukawa you’re a smart guy so I doubt we’ll have many problems right?”

 

“Right!” Matsukawa squeaked.

 

“Because if you hurt my best friend, I won’t hesitate to destroy you,” Iwaizumi growled. Matsukawa mouth went dry and he nodded accordingly.

 

“Issei,” Oikawa sang and hugged him from behind, “Ready?”

 

“Y-y-eahh,” Matsukawa attempted to get up and fell forward to catch his grip on the table. His legs were still shaking.

 

“Are you okay? You look pale?” Oikawa looked at him worried.

 

“No, fine just fine,” Matsukawa avoided looking back at Iwaizumi his heart may stop in fear if he does. “Let me just grab my stuff.” He rushed to the other side of the room away.

 

Oikawa tipped his head to the side and hummed “Did something happen while I was gone?” he asked Iwaizumi.

 

Iwaizumi sat down observing his hammer and shrugged, “We just talked.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this, tell me what you think in the comments.


End file.
